


The Marriage

by Poodoowriter5



Series: The Ganondorf Family [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past
Genre: Abduction, F/M, Friendship, Marriage, POV Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), POV Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Parent Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poodoowriter5/pseuds/Poodoowriter5
Summary: Ganondorf is king of all of Hyrule except Zelda's kingdom. That's no problem, though. He'll get her kingdom too, whether she likes it or not.
Relationships: Ganondorf & Link (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Ganondorf Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742659
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is my first Zelda fanfic. Hope you like it!

Ganondorf sat in his castle, musing. He would rule all of Hyrule, no doubt about it. He would. It was just a matter of getting that blasted princess to give up her kingdom.

He frowned, wondering just how he could accomplish that. Zelda had stubbornly refused to relinquish her rule, resisting all of his attempts to negotiate her surrender. Of course, he could always declare war on her, but he didn't want to inherit a war-torn kingdom. No, he needed a better idea.

Sighing, he wandered to his library. The dusty room was almost never used, considering the fact that he wasn't a fan of reading. Still, the place had a quiet feel to it that helped him think. Pacing, he continued his train of thought. War was out of the question. Zelda wouldn't negotiate. What else could he do?

Suddenly, his eye fell on an old book. Its title was faded so much that it was nearly illegible, but he could still just barely make it out. _The Marriage of Queen Hauna and King Daren and the Subsequent Union of their Kingdoms._

He stared at it. Marriage. Joining kingdoms. Marriage. Him. Zelda. A grin slowly spread across his features. Oh, yes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ganondorf Publicly Announces Plans to Convince Princess Zelda to Hand Over Hyrule._

_Could Ganondorf be Contemplating War?_

_"Rest assured, I WILL rule Hyrule!" Ganondorf Declares Determination to Seize Zelda's Kingdom._

_Zelda Rules Hyrule, but for how Long?_

_Ganondorf Will Stop at Nothing to Rule all of Hyrule._

_Can Zelda Continue to Resist Ganondorf?_

_Ganondorf Starts Major Fundraising Project to Buy Zelda's Kingdom._

On, and on, and on. She was so _sick_ of that blasted guy! Ganondorf this, Ganondorf that! Didn't he get it!? She wasn't giving up her kingdom!!! It wasn't happening!!!

Zelda flung the newspaper aside and flopped back on her bed. "That guy's going to drive me insane," she muttered.

Link looked up and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. 

The princess turned over to face him. "Aren't you sick of this?"

He shrugged.

She narrowed her eyes. "You're telling me that it doesn't bother you? That you don't care that he won't leave me in peace?"

He shrugged again. 

She gave a sigh of exasperation. Maybe she should just ignore Ganondorf for now. Maybe he would just give it up eventually. Yeah, right. Keep dreaming.

"Ganondorf Publicly Announces His Intentions to Marry Princess Zelda," Link read, glancing at the newspaper.

" ** _WHAT_**?!?!?"

She sat up and snatched the newspaper, reading it. She closed her eyes in horror. Marriage. Uniting kingdoms. Her. Ganondorf. Marriage. Oh, no.


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda awoke to marching. Wait . . . marching? She hurriedly climbed out of bed and looked out the window. Her heart froze.

A _huge_ crowd was marching towards the castle. It looked like every citizen of Hyrule. And at its head was none other than Ganondorf himself. 

Horror and dread mounting, she slammed the blinds shut, dressed, and ran downstairs. Link was watching the crowd from a window, looking slightly amused. "What's he doing?!?" Zelda spluttered, as Ganondorf continued to approach the castle.

"Coming to collect his bride," Link answered, snickering. She glared at him. 

A trumpet sounded below. She looked out. Ganondorf was right below her balcony, an announcer at his side. "If the fair Princess Zelda would kindly step onto the balcony, the mighty King Ganondorf wishes to speak to her!" the announcer declared.

She crossed her arms stubbornly and glared at Link who was shaking with laughter. "Have fun, Mrs. Ganondorf," he choked out. Shooting him one last glare, she marched out to the balcony.

Ganondorf smirked. "Thank you, princess. I have come to express my deep love for your kingd- I mean, for you! I wish to take you as my wife! Do you accept my proposal to marry me and unite our kingdoms for a better future for all of Hyrule?"

A look of utter fury passed over her features. Link pounded his fist on the table, still breathless with laughter. "No! I am _not_ going to give you my kingdom, whether through marriage, money, or otherwise! That's final!"

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. "But, Zelda," he said encouragingly, "we would make such a lovely couple. You and me. Ganondorf and Zelda. We would be unstoppable!"

"No!"

"Maybe if I give you a kiss, you'll feel differently," Ganondorf suggested, smirking.

Link stopped laughing abruptly and threw up in a bowl.

Zelda looked horrified. "No! Leave my kingdom at once or I'll set my army on you!"

Ganondorf sighed. "Looks like I shall have to take drastic measures, then." He raised an arm in farewell. "Until we meet again, princess!"


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda woke up to a massive hand clamping down on her mouth and the cold tip of a sword at her neck. She squealed and tried to jerk free, but the sword moved even closer. "Sit still, princess," Ganondorf whispered, his hand still muffling her. The girl kicked, only to realize her legs were bound. And then she noticed her hands were tied too. Oh, no. She started hyperventilating. Ganondorf smirked. "You should've just accepted the easy way." He then dragged her out the window, bundled her into a wagon, and took her to his castle.

The castle was dark. Too dark. Zelda found herself terrified as Ganondorf locked her in a windowless room. He smiled at her. "This is how it's going to be, princess. You won't leave this room until you agree to marry me." He sat on the bed and watched her.

The princess crossed her arms, huffed, and sat down in a corner. That's how he wanted to play? Fine. She wouldn't leave then. 

She lasted two days. By then, she was starving and parched. And she really had to use the bathroom. "Well?" he asked as he did every hour. "Have you changed your mind? Will you marry me?" 

She glared at him. What good was she doing here anyway? She couldn't rule her people if she was locked in a room. "Fine."

He grinned. "I knew you'd see reason!" He turned to a guard. "Summon the people!" he barked. Then he turned to Zelda, holding out a bridal attire magazine. "So, what kind of wedding dress do you want?"


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda sighed as she put on the veil. She still couldn't believe she was doing this. Link would never let her live it down. 

"All ready?" her future husband asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she grumbled. 

He smiled. "Excellent." Then, he flung open the doors to the balcony where a priest was waiting. "Let's go."

Bride and groom stepped onto the balcony and faced each other as the whole population of Hyrule watched, breathless.

"Ganondorf, do you agree to take Princess Zelda as your lawful wife, to love, protect, and cherish her until death do part?"

"Yep."

"Zelda, do you agree to take King Ganondorf as your lawful husband, to love, protect, and cherish him until death do part?"

She bit her lip. "I do."

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife!" The crowd cheered as the couple signed the document.

Zelda sighed. It was done. She was officially Mrs. Ganondorf. How had she let this happen?

Ganondorf grinned. It was done. He was the happiest man alive. He'd gotten all of Hyrule, just like he'd planned. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll eventually add more works to this series, so keep an eye out! ; )


End file.
